legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 November 2012
12:54 HAI MYTHRUN 03:42 WIKIA BOT I LIKE CUPCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:42 Hehehehe# 05:23 Hmmmm 07:04 um...random talk 07:14 Hi 07:14 Hey Ferf....PM 07:18 Sorry, dc'd 07:18 It's ok... 07:21 Can't handle LNA chat, Boba constantly pops in with his philosophical self, and NEVER backs down and admits he's wrong. I'm not dealin with it. Bye bye LNA chat, I'll see ya when BOBA leaves. :L Best be glad you're banned from there Rays. 07:21 I'm not 07:21 I just am not going there 07:21 07:21 Unless I need to say something to Bin 07:21 07:21 *knows because he unbanned you * 07:21 I didn't think you knew yet lol 07:21 07:22 I know EVERYTHING (NOT) 07:22 07:23 07:23 Hey 07:23 Hi 07:23 hai 07:23 Happy election day 07:23 07:23 07:23 He left fast 07:23 07:23 Hi Brickkeeper 07:24 so many peoples*! 07:24 07:24 07:24 07:24 *at different times 07:25 07:26 I forgot if I've shown you this or yet..... 07:26 Huh? 07:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rF7t_TIexnU 07:26 Yes you have 07:26 07:27 07:27 Brickkeeper? 07:27 I'm using this from now on instead of the normal. xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJfmu4OPaRI&feature=g-all-f 07:27 07:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xarrcABtRg8&list=UUYEqE7HG2DRd59fBb_SG1ZQ&index=1&feature=plcp 07:29 SO MANY NEW POSSIBILITIES 07:29 07:30 You like MC i assume? 07:31 yeah xD 07:31 07:37 Why is everyone AFK? 07:37 07:38 IDK! 07:38 :P 07:38 07:39 " : P " = 07:39 No spaces though 07:39 07:40 GTG For now 07:40 TTYL 07:50 hi 07:50 how are u doing 07:50 thx for calling me nooby, guys 07:50 the lna team agreed i am quiet nooby 07:51 hoory IM A NOOB 07:51 no ones listening 07:51 bye 07:52 SO MUCH HERE HUH? 08:04 alkfdja' 08:04 So 08:04 Hai AFK people 08:04 sup 08:04 O really? 08:05 Never heard that before 08:08 Well gtg 08:08 See ya! 08:25 ...Chat is dead. 08:34 Hallo! 08:35 Hi? 08:36 Are you here? 08:36 Anyone? Bot? Professor? 08:37 Did I do something...? 08:37 Hello. 08:37 Yay! 08:39 Can we talk about stuff? What, I don't know. 08:45 Hi 08:45 Hai. 08:46 I the music on this page. 08:46 Bricks#Gallery 08:46 08:46 Okay...m:p 08:47 Wha? 08:47 Hai Guys! 08:47 HI' 08:47 I came to ask a question 08:47 Hi. 08:47 Hey Le! 08:47 Hey Le. 08:47 Hey! 08:47 I am working on the NEW Legendary Chronicles site, (Whoever has heard of us) 08:47 Should I keep this avvie Or change back to oshawott? 08:48 D: 08:48 The song is blocked from being embeded. 08:48 Hi THS, Cluth, Rays, Prof 08:48 Hi 08:48 08:49 Call Me squid (How much do I have to say that? ) 08:49 Clutch, not clutch! 08:49 Oh, NVM. Hi Squid. 08:49 *Hi Clutch. 08:49 08:49 There. Anyone else I need to call by a different name? 08:50 Le, Iv'e been here a Long time, You know that 08:50 Cluth I mean, not cluth? 08:50 Oops. 08:50 Clutch, please. 08:50 08:51 Yes, Squid. You've been here since April 26, 2012. 08:51 I've been here since November 19, 2011. 08:51 08:51 xD 08:51 I've been here a long time, you know that? 08:51 Thank you. 08:51 Yes It's still a long time.. 08:52 Long enough that I made many friends and I'm not a Noob 08:52 Can you answer my question? 08:52 Should I keep this avvie Or change back to oshawott? 08:53 Bye! 08:53 Bye! 08:53 Oshawott was my last avvie (Before this) Which should Ikeep? 08:54 *I Keep 08:54 IDK who either of those people are, and IDC to know. Do whatever you wish. 08:54 Bye Clutch! 08:54 I can't decide 08:55 Ok more specifically this Anime video game guy? Or the Oshawott pokemon? 08:55 I put shades on both so it doesn't matter 08:55 Hello Mythrun. 08:59 Back 08:59 Welcome back 08:59 Hi Bot, Mythrun, Prof, Squid. Rays 08:59 Hi 08:59 Got our new site running! 08:59 Woohoo! 09:00 URL? 09:00 One minute! 09:00 09:00 is this for that game? 09:00 Yes 09:00 09:00 It was called.... Uh Chronicles? 09:00 The Legendary Chronicles..yes 09:00 09:00 OKay Thanks 09:03 Phew! 09:04 Finished those images. 09:04 Um, rays, URL? 09:04 I am editing the site quickly 09:04 09:04 09:04 Patience, young padawan 09:04 09:04 Do any of you want me to draw shades on your avvie? 09:05 Pass. Shades wouldn't look good on Dr. Bones. 09:05 okay xD 09:05 Bricks#Gallery 09:06 I missed some. 09:22 Our new site: http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/ 09:28 Hi 09:30 HI Zax 09:30 Hey Zax 09:30 New site for The Legendary Chronicles 09:30 09:30 Try Relay: the free SMS and picture text app for iPhone. 09:30 Hey Le. Hey Rays. 09:30 OOPS 09:30 09:30 Didn't mean to post that code 09:30 09:31 I saw your new site. It looks awsome! 09:31 Thanks! 09:31 09:31 I am adding new Fan chat! 09:31 09:31 I am slowly hoping to get all our admins on old blog to new one 09:31 09:32 Nice! 09:33 It's up now 09:33 09:34 Thats good. 09:35 Yo Crash 09:35 I mean,rays 09:35 I commented on crashsuniverse. ;) 09:37 Godd 09:37 *Good 09:37 09:37 Now you can ping me. 09:38 What do you mean Ping you? 09:38 09:38 brb afk 09:38 OK, Zax 09:39 back 09:40 Zaxzax, you have link to new site then? 09:40 09:41 Yep 09:41 OK 09:41 I just updated it 09:41 09:41 I gtg for now 09:41 TTYL! 09:43 Hello peopl! 09:43 *People! 09:43 I'm back again! 09:43 Hey 09:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwahaPJdbIM This theme fit me? 09:44 Does it fit me? 09:44 it's my theme xD 09:48 Back 09:48 Le does that theme fit me? 09:56 TEST 09:56 Okay. 09:58 Test complete. 09:58 Hey 09:58 09:58 Hey rays! 09:58 09:58 09:59 Yo Rays. 09:59 Rayz can I have the link?.. 09:59 http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/ 09:59 09:59 Thanks 09:59 With an embedded fan chat! 09:59 Finally! 09:59 09:59 10:00 Ok Now i gtg thanks 10:01 Bye Squid 10:06 Bye! 10:06 Bye 10:17 Well 10:18 It's just me and Mythrun, the Bot, and Prof 10:18 [w:c:ninjago:Special:Chat 10:18 w:c:ninjago:Special:Chat 10:18 Hmmm. 10:18 Hi Prof 10:19 Hey le. 10:19 I can't switch between Blender and two chats very easily, ya know. 10:20 10:21 Blender be cool. 10:22 BRB AFK 10:28 Back 10:42 Hello? 10:42 Hi 10:42 What's up? 10:43 Blender on Windows 8 10:43 COOL! 10:43 Oops 10:43 sorry mythrun 10:43 10:43 Huh? 10:43 What's wrong? 10:44 I used all cap 10:44 *caps 10:44 Like the new site for The Legendary Chronicles? 10:44 Neat. 10:44 10:44 But, a contact from on the main page? 10:44 Yeah......I should fix that 10:44 10:48 OK 10:48 PC is about to get slow 10:48 15 AO samples render. 10:48 1920x1920 10:50 Ah 10:51 GTG 10:51 Dinner 10:51 Bye! 10:51 Bye! 11:31 Hey! 11:31 hi. 11:31 The Legendary Chronicles has a new site! 11:32 http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/ 11:32 ANNND NOW ITS...... 11:32 SPRINGTIME... FOR ALEC AND WIKIA! 11:33 ?? 11:33 I'm dun. 11:34 ... 11:34 chat IS slow here. 11:34 http://thelegendarychronicles.weebly.com/ 11:34 The New Legendary Chronicles site! 11:34 11:36 XD 11:36 Alec good job 11:36 Muhahahahaha. 11:36 Hi MVP 11:37 And Now It's.......Springtime 11:37 Hey there, Rays. 11:37 For Hitler 11:37 In Germany 11:37 afk 11:37 yay happy evil springtime. 11:37 Ehh, not really, not the right kind of evil for me. 11:38 I didn't think Alec would remember that joke 11:38 afk again 11:39 I don't like managing two chats, so... :\ 11:39 O think I'll leave. 11:39 11:45 GTG 11:45 11:45 Cya 2012 11 06